(a) Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device including silicon carbide (SiC) and a method for fabricating the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With the recent trend toward large-sized and large-capacity application apparatuses, a power semiconductor device having a high breakdown voltage, a high current capacity, and high-speed switching characteristics has become necessary.
Accordingly, much research and development is being conducted on MOSFETs (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors) using silicon carbide (SiC), instead of conventional MOSFETs using silicon. Particularly, there is a lot of development of vertical trench MOSFETs.
A MOSFET is one of the most common electric field transistors in both digital and analog circuits of power semiconductor devices.
In the case of a MOSFET using silicon carbide, a silicon dioxide (SiO2) serves as a gate insulating film. In the case of a vertical trench MOSFET in which a gate insulating film is positioned within a trench, an interface state between the silicon dioxide film and silicon carbide is not good, and this has an effect on the flow of electrons and current passing through a channel of the MOSFET, thereby lowering the mobility of the electrons and increasing the on-resistance of the MOSFET.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that is not prior art.